


That One Time Lucifer Visited Kevin Tran

by Consulting_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kevifer, M/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Angel/pseuds/Consulting_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I don't know what came over me....</p>
    </blockquote>





	That One Time Lucifer Visited Kevin Tran

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what came over me....

It was an ordinary day for Kevin Tran, at least as ordinary as physically possible for the AP student-turned-prophet. He relaxed against his chair, finally taking a break from the difficulty that was translating that damned Demon Tablet when there was a knock at the door. He didn’t recognise this knock though, it wasn’t the typical secret one the Winchesters used and his instincts went to the worst. He grabbed a spray can of holy water and peeked out the window to see if it was Crowley or one of his demons. Kevin carefully opened the door. “Who is it?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

The man on the other side of the door grinned at Kevin as he was sprayed with the water. “You are not the Winchester brothers.” 

“No, now I’m going to ask again, who is it?” The man shook his head and pretended to pout.

“They haven’t mentioned me then. What a shame, I thought we had established some sort of… attachment. Ah well they can hardly remember their own family, why would they remember the Devil?” Kevin took a step back, shocked that this blonde haired man in front of him could possibly be _the_ Lucifer.

The student made an attempt to wrap his head around this whole deal. He was sitting here terrified of a demon king finding him, why should he be even remotely confused about Lucifer on his doorstep? “…Um…no they haven’t mentioned you…” He finally managed to spit out.

The fallen angel seemed to be thinking for a minute before walking into Kevin’s living space, uninvited. “Hmm… what a shame. Not even Sammy?”

“No.” Kevin put simply, just wishing he would go.

The man- err… angel- sat down on the chair that Kevin had previously been sitting on to decode the tablet and took a look over the hard piece of stone. “They want to shut the gates to hell then? Even at the risk of sealing their own brother down there? They’re more heartless than I thought.” He didn’t seem to be talking to anyone, yet Kevin couldn’t help but react.

“There’s another Winchester in hell?” Kevin asked, taking a few careful steps in Satan’s direction. “It must be a family tradition then…” He made an attempt to keep his tone light to not upset the devil.

It seemed to work, eliciting a soft chuckle from Lucifer. “You could say that…” The angel turned around in his seat to face Kevin. “Now what’s your deal? You’re obviously a prophet, and what? The Winchesters hired you to shut the gates forever? Not very interesting wouldn’t you say?” 

“I’d say it’s interesting enough; too interesting at times.” The eighteen year old laughed under his breath.

“Oh is that really so, Kevin?” Lucifer said, standing up, and was now stood face to face with the youth. “Because I could make things so.much.more.interesting.” With each word he inched closer to Kevin, his face now within centimetres, the AP student could feel Satan’s hot breath on his mouth and vaguely wondered to himself what the angel would taste like.

The angel must have had the same exact thought because within moments the two of them had lips pressed against each other, curiously exploring the other’s mouth with their tongues. Kevin moved his hand up to take a small handful of Lucifer’s blond hair to pull him closer. Without a second thought, Lucifer had Kevin shoved against a wall, kissing him hard and rough, now using more teeth than tongue, which Kevin didn’t seem to be too much against.

Just as things were becoming enjoyable for the both of them, a familiar knock came to the door and as Kevin looked away there was a flap of wings and Satan was gone. Kevin sighed and went to answer the door. There, Dean and Sam Winchester looked at him with worrying looks. “Is everything all right?” He asked.  
Dean looked down sheepishly as Sam spoke. “We left our brother Adam in the Pit.”

 


End file.
